dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:God Broly
Original design for Super Saiyan God? Hi. The trivia mentions that the form may have been based on the original design for Super Saiyan God. Think you can post a picture of the original design and link that statement to that picture? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 14:30, May 9, 2017 (UTC) *It was mentioned in an interview with Yamamuro. The artwork for it has never been shown however.--Neffyarious (talk) 14:45, May 9, 2017 (UTC) *Looking at the interview I have to say, the only thing really mentioned of the design is that it was bulked up and wore a cape. Broly's design has always been bulked up, and his god form doesn't exactly wear a cape. I don't believe this interview serves as basis enough to say that in the trivia the form is based off the original Super Saiyan God. Gildeds (talk) 19:29, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Perhaps the name should be Legendary Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan? Since it seems to be a combination of the Legendary Super Saiyan form and god ki, and is meant to face off against Goku's Super Saiyan Blue form, it feels like the form might be Broly's version of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form, as opposed to just Super Saiyan God. Gildeds (talk) 20:28, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Gildeds So there should be a separate article for Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan with a list of its variations (Blue, Rosé, Legendary). It is currently a redirect to Super Saiyan Blue. GuKeltke (talk) 20:47, May 9, 2017 (UTC) *It's based off the original design for SSG, and is referred to as Broly's "God" form, so no.--Neffyarious (talk) 02:58, May 10, 2017 (UTC) *There's no real confirmation it's based on the original SSG, especially since Broly has always been bulky as heck. All we know is it's called Broly God, likely for simplicity's sake. As I said, since it appears to be a direct evolution from Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan, and uses god ki, LSSGSS would probably make more sense. Gildeds (talk) 06:10, May 10, 2017 (UTC) *It has the features of original SSG, and the usage of the term "God" is usually used only for SSG (Trunks in the manga: "They call that God" in relation to SSG, "God Goku" being used for SSG Goku etc). "It's an evolution of the LSS form" - all of Broly's forms take on LSS traits so that means nothing. So no, we ain't calling it Legendary Super Saiyan God (Legendary) Super Saiyan, it's too speculative and the name is ridiculous.--Neffyarious (talk) 07:16, May 10, 2017 (UTC) *It actually doesn't really have any features from EITHER Super Saiyan God or Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan God looks like the base form, but red, and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan is just the normal Super Saiyan form but with a different color and aura. What we do know about all of Broly's jacked up Super Saiyan forms is that they're an evolution of his original Legendary Super Saiyan form, but Super Saiyan God itself is actually completely separate from Super Saiyan (kinda like how Great Ape is separate. We can assume Broly in his base form would go normal brown monkey form, but he goes Golden Great Ape and it's green. We can assume his Super Saiyan God would be normal, as it's unaffected by Super Saiyan, but his SSGSS would be all jacked up.) While Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan is what happens when a Saiyan with the power of god goes into a normal Super Saiyan form using it. Moreover, Super Saiyan God requires a ritual of 5 other saiyans, but at least in the anime Vegeta achieved the form beyond, SSGSS on his own. Since Broly doesn't appear similar to his base form, his hair appears to be a strange combination of his Legendary Super Saiyan Hair and SS3, and is meant to fight Super Saiyan Blue Goku, the most likely reason for the design is that it's his LSSGSS, but the green aura is so iconic for him they decided changing the hair alone is best, which might admittedly be partially from the original design of SSG, but we have no way of possibly knowing that, and even my suggestion is just speculation, though one I feel personally makes much more sense given the context of the movie. Since we adamantly disagree on this so much, I suggest we simply name the article "Broly God" and rather than describing it as either Broly's version of Super Saiyan God or Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, we simply list those under similar techniques, and describe it as Broly's form using god ki, since he doesn't appear very similar to either SSG or SSGSS, but we leave the trivia on how it appears similar to the described original SSG concept in the trivia. Gildeds (talk) 14:49, May 10, 2017 (UTC) *On the topic of SSG being entirely separate from SS, you gotta remember that SS4 is also entirely separate and yet Broly's version still takes on Legendary traits. But yeah, calling it Broly God would probably make more sense for now, at least until the movie comes out. Specially since Broly God is an official name and we have had character names in transformations before - like Golden Frieza, Super Mira or Super Trunks.--Neffyarious (talk) 03:16, May 11, 2017 (UTC) **And if we did want another more ambiguous conjecture name, we could always use "Legendary Saiyan God", since Broly is the "Legendary Saiyan" and this is his "God" form.--Neffyarious (talk) 03:31, May 11, 2017 (UTC) **Continuing on the SS4 thing, to be fair, that isn't really separate from Super Saiyan, since it comes from mastering Golden (or in Broly's case, Green) Great Ape, which is just a (Legendary) Super Saiyan Great Ape. Broly's SS4 form taking on those traits after makes sense in that aspect, since it's still an evolution of the original (Legendary) Super Saiyan. It'd be more confusing if his SS4 form was normal after the big emerald monkey. But yeah just keeping the name Broly God avoids confusion. Gildeds (talk) 14:36, May 11, 2017 (UTC) **A Super Saiyan God transforms from a Super Saiyan during the initial ritual, and a Super Saiyan can still transform directly into a Super Saiyan God and back once it is fully attained, so I'd say it's as separate from SS as SS4 is.--Neffyarious (talk) 11:50, May 12, 2017 (UTC) **Super Saiyan God doesn't necessarily require any of the participants in the ritual have or be Super Saiyan though in order to obtain it, (see: Original Super Saiyan God) only that they're pure of heart. And SSGSS is just combining that power with Super Saiyan, which wouldn't make much sense if SSG was already an evolution of the Super Saiyan transformation. Super Saiyan 4 DOES require the user go Super Saiyan and Great Ape at the same time though, and then gain control of that form, making it a direct evolution of Super Saiyan. You can go Super Saiyan God without going Super Saiyan, but you can't go Super Saiyan 4 unless you can go both Super Saiyan and Great Ape. Gildeds (talk) 15:41, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Broly God Is Broly God even the official name for the form? I only ask because one it is a stupid name and two why in the hell would they choose it as the name, when the previous name was clearly a better choice. *The synopsis for Dragon Ball Z: Super Tenkaichi Budokai is such:You are in the Super Tenkaichi Budokai, the fighting between Z-warriors takes place now! From your floating pod, you are caught in an intense air combat. Suddenly, a terrifying enemy appears before your eyes: '" Broly God "' !! Even Goku in "Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan" (SSGSS) can do nothing against him ... With Goku, with the Kamehameha, can you defeat this enemy !? And who will be the most powerful warriors who will remain until the end? '', the page title was changed as me and Neffyarious could not agree on whether the form was Legendary Super Saiyan God or Legendary Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, so going with Broly God seemed best. Gildeds (talk) 16:28, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Yea well I am highly against the current name it is the stupidest name on this wiki, and all because a new user and an admin couldn't agree on wither it should be the previous name or changed to Legendary Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. I really don't care which out of those two would have been chosen but the current name is the worse compromise ever and since it technically the form's official name the conjectural thing needs to be added. *It's not too different from Golden Frieza being used as the name for his form. The only information we have on the form anyways is what it looks like and the fact Broly is called "Broly God" in the movie. Gildeds (talk) 17:03, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Actually it is a lot different then the Golden Frieza form, because the name we used for said article turned out to be wrong and Frieza named it Golden Frieza. I agree that Golden Frieza sounds stupid but to me Broly God sounds even stupider then it, add in the fact that that Broly in this form is only called Broly God in the synopsis for Dragon Ball Z: Super Tenkaichi Budokai then Broly God may not be the official name for this form. Also I would like to add that Golden Frieza and this form are not the only two that I find the names stupid, the others are Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan Rosé, and Pseudo Super Saiyan. Now Super Saiyan Rosé I really can't say that it ever had a better name for it's article like I can the others that I find stupid but it, SSB, Golden Frieza, and Pseudo Super Saiyan are all official names. So I have to accept them on here anyways. But I still think that this form's name should be changed back or to Legendary Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. *While you may find the name of it stupid, it's the only official name we have. In the event that changes next month or in the future then the article name will probably be changed then. I feel the name Broly God prevents any speculation or disagreement on the name until more details come out.Gildeds (talk) 19:00, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Well the bottom line is that leaving it as Broly God is speculating also especially since you and Neffy are thinking that just because that is what Broly is called in the synopsis. Let me state something for you and you can check this out by looking at the talk pages for the articles I am about to mention I was one of the few who said SSR was the same form as SSB and was told I was speculating well I was right, I was one of the few who said Kale was a Saiyan and was told I was speculating once again I was right (check Caulifla's talk page though, and I know that there's at least one more thing I was told I was speculating about and was proven right in the end, but the reason I mention that is because I doubt they will stick with this stupid name. I do fear though that they might go an even dumber route and make it God Broly. I won't be surprised if they actually do stay with this name or the I said they might go with though considering the stupid names they have come out with since Super started. No matter what I will never call this form by it's stupid name unless I am going to make fun of the name. Also if what is in your first message is the actual synopsis then Super Saiyan Blue might actually need to be named because of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan being used again. Whatever you guessed right, and I know I felt the same way about a lot of the stuff you mentioned, we should still wait for official information. The ONLY official information we have, is the name Broly God. However you feel about the name, and whatever you were right about before doesn't hold relevance here. We just gotta wait until Super Budokai Tenkaichi is shown in a month. Gildeds (talk) 23:32, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Yeah it's a stupid name and I don't like it either, but it's the most official name we have since it's part of the official ''Super Tenkaichi Budokai synopsis. I guessed that SSR was SSB and that Kale was a Saiyan too (both of which were super obvious), but that does not make my opinions more official than official statements.--Neffyarious (talk) 02:06, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Something to say about this form. Not that this is a bad thing, but it kind of ruins my idea for a Super Saiyan Devil. It would've been more fitting since he claimed to be a devil. Also, if that were the case, he should've had either purple or blood red hair. Anyone else agree with me on this?Rogeta234 (talk) 01:41, May 23, 2017 (UTC) *The talk page is for discussing improvements and changes to a page, this should really be in a blog or thread.--Neffyarious (talk) 04:27, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Official translation of the form is God Broly See https://i.imgtc.com/rkzrK2w.jpg for in-game files from World Mission. They're unused assets, but the name is translated from Broly God to God Broly. Gildeds (talk) 02:36, May 23, 2019 (UTC)